Follow me
by Hutcchy
Summary: England had made a promise to those he cares about which he is going to keep no matter what. Based on the song Follow me by muse. rated T for the swears


**This song got stuck in my head so I thought I would write a song about it, so this was born.**

**I'm sorry about my grammar but nobody checked this for me before hand.**

**I do not own Hetalia or Follow Me by Muse**

* * *

"You can bloody show yourself out frog!" England yelled as he slammed the door behind him, then stormed down the corridor. He honestly didn't know why he had to have a meeting with that cheese monkey , the wanker just had to get over the fact that he had Canada now. It had been a couple of years already and he was still allowed to see the boy from time to time. The dates did have to be booked a month in advance, and there was always a guard with the two to insure that France didn't just run off with the Canadian, but he was allowed to see him.

"Bloody wanker gave him up anyway, I been doing perfectly fine looking after the lad. True he was scared of me to start with, but America seemed to have changed his mind about me." The Empire sighed as he caught himself in the mirror.

His unruly blonde hair was poking out from under his black velvet pirate hat, that was laced with gold trimmings and topped off with an impressive white feather. He had an eye patch over his right eye, which wasn't quite big enough to hide the scar that started from his temple and ended halfway down his cheek. The Brit lifted the patch hesitantly to reveal the gash that cut diagonally across his eye, its usual emerald colour was dull and clouded.

Pulling his large eyebrows together into a frown, he lowered the patch once again, wondering when it was going to heal. At least he could actually see out of it slightly now, he could see fuck all when Spain almost cut the thing out. He supposed that practically regrowing an eye took time, it was understandable, but a bloody nuisance.

Although he was wearing his extravagate red coat made out of the same material as his hat, it didn't quite hide the scars on his chest. The white shirt that he was wearing had a low V neck and he didn't bother tying the strings, so a fair amount of scars were on display. The also fresh bandages were just about visible due to the low cut of the top.

Taking in his appearance, he supposed he understood other countries concerns on whether or not he could raise children. He could argue however, that the ones that were 'concerned' were the ones that gave him his current appearance. England also loved proving people wrong; he would prove to people that he could take care of children, even to the Frog.

Finding a source of willpower, England took off his coat and hat, so that he was just wearing his shirt with a gold sash around his waist, brown trousers and mid-calf boots. Happy that he looked more casual; even with his studs and dangling sapphire earrings and other pieces of jewellery, he headed for the boys bedroom.

"ENGWAND!"

The pirate spirited into action as soon as he heard the children's screams. England unsheathed his sword that was on his hip (he was going to take it off and set it down to the side when in the children's room) and pulled out the pistol that he had strapped onto his left boot. The clanking of his boots against the wooden flooring picked up speed when the children's cry went quiet.

"America! Canada!" The pirate yelled, hoping to get a response from the children so he could pinpoint where they were. The Englishman was relieved slightly when he heard a whimper come from the colonies' bedroom.

Without hesitating, England kicked down the door, not caring at the amount about how much it would cost to repair it. With both weapons raised, the Empire scanned the room for the threat, only to find none. He did not lower his weapon though; he wasn't going to let his guard down until he knew it was safe.

"Boys?" The pirate said as calmly as possible, which was actually pretty impressive considering how much adrenaline was currently pumping through his veins. A whimper was heard coming from under Canada's bed. Raising an eyebrow, the Brit stalked closer to the bed, still on high alert.

Being careful not to startle whoever was under the bed, England bent down slowly only to hear a gasp. Resting one arm on the bed to balance himself, England tilted his head to the side so that he could see under it. The European let his guard down a bit when he was meat with a pair of sky blue and lavender eyes.

"What's wrong lads?" The Empire asked softly, which caused the boys to relax instantly. The blue eyed boy wiggled out of the bed and dived into the green eyed nation's chest, knocking the older over. Cautiously, the lavender eyed boy crawled out from under the bed, a white bear held tightly to his chest. He watched from the side, shifting his weight from foot to foot, Canada could just make out America's ramblings.

"Me and Mattie saw a ghost that was going to eat us. I'm the hero, so I went to defend Mattie but then we got covered and, and Mattie got scared."

"So did you." Canada's voice was only a whisper, but England still heard him. The Brit examined the room once again to find that the boys' window was open. He rolled his eyes, a small smile gracing his lips as he spotted the white sheets which he had hung out to dry earlier that day, but completely forgotten about. The smile only grew wider when he spotted the white sheet that was in the middle of the room, which the wind must have blown in and 'attacked' the two.

The Englishman chuckled lightly and carefully lifted the emotional boy off of his chest. He placed his weapons down at the other side of the room before walking over to America's bed, scooping up both colonies on the way. The Pirate sat down crossed legged, placing each boy onto one leg; he then started to stroke their hair.

"Alfred, Matthew, your ghost were just a couple of sheets. There is no need to be afraid, I'm probably the scariest thing that you'll come across, yet you're fine with me." England said with a warm smile that reached his eyes (eye).

America looked up to his mentor in utter horror, whereas Canada looked a bit anxious as he looked up to his new guardian. The anxiousness quickly dissolved away when he looked up to the Briton, with that smile, England didn't look scary, he looked kind. England's smile seemed to be infectious, as soon the Canadian found himself smiling.

"Na uh, you're not scary Engwand. Who said you were? Was it Frwance again. I 'll go tell him you're nice as I'm the hero, and that his a poopey head." The American said as he squeezed the Englishman's middle. England took in a deep breath as America squeezed his new wound, but did nothing to stop the boy, Canada seemed to spot this but said nothing.

"Alfred I have told you before, call me Arthur, same goes to you Matthew. I suppose that you two boys aren't going to just go to sleep now are you?" The pirate said with a hint of humour in his voice. Both colonies shook their heads furiously, which caused the pirate to chuckle. Canada liked England's true laugh as it sounded like bells twinkling, nothing like the scary laugh that Papa France had told him about.

"Ok, what will it be this time?" England grinned as he ruffled the timid boys hair, the louder one was swinging on his arm.

"Story!"

"Lullaby."

"Oooooh, Yeah wuwaby, you haven't sung me a song for ages. Pwease Engwand, I mean Arthur."

Chuckling again, the Empire moved the children so that they were slightly closer to him. The older nation hummed lightly as he thought of what to sing. America was practically bouncing on his mentors lap when the older stated to hum, realising that the Englishman was going to sing.

From the doorway France smirked, he was going to get proof that England couldn't look after kids, and little Canada would be his again. He bet the blood thirsty pirate couldn't sing anyway. He was surprised when the first line escaped England's lips. The pirate could actually sing, but he did sound slightly creepy.

_"When darkness falls  
And surrounds you."_

The Frenchman face palmed as the English nation wiggled his fingers, as if pretending to be a spider, close to the children's faces. Both children turned away from the hands and screamed…playfully. Despite the dark tone the Englishman was singing in- sounding as if he was summoning a devil- the children continued to smile as they looked up to the Brit.

_"When you're scared  
And you're lost. Be brave,  
I'm coming to hold you now"_

The pirates tone became lighter and full of life. The Frenchman was shocked. The terrifying British Empire could sing pretty well . France watched with his jaw hanging open as the ferocious Empire pulled the boys close to him into a big hug, causing the boys to giggle as he sang _'hold you now'._

The two colonies looked up at their guardian with adoration as he continued to sing, his voice becoming more powerful and confident, as if he truly meant the words.

_"When all your strength has gone  
And you feel wrong,  
Like your life has slipped away"_

Some of the lyrics didn't seem quite suitable for children of their age, which caused France to frown, The children seemed to love it though, so he decided against interrupting the pirate, that, and he valued his life. France found however, that the words had a deep meaning; the Englishman was making a promise to these two children.

He found that he couldn't help but smile as he watched the mighty British Empire, place a sleeping Canada into his bed. The Englishman tucked them both in and placed a kiss on their forehead. The Frenchman hid around the around the corner, so that the island nation didn't spot him when England turned round, especially because the pirate picked up his weapon on the way out.

"If the children wasn't there, I would have killed you and buried you under my house." The Briton said coldly as he headed his way to the kitchen, he needed a tea or maybe rum. Depends on how long it takes for France to leave his house.(America's really, but he was staying over for the moment)

"I think was wrong about you Mon ami."

That caused the Empire to halt and turn round. He stared the Frenchman down, causing the recipient to feel at unease. "What was that Frog? Did you admit to being wrong, that's a first? And what, pray tell, are you wrong about? I for one, can think of many things."

The Island nation smirked, a smirk which caused France's blood to run cold. "Why do Petite Amerique and mon petite Canada share a room, you have plenty of room Angleterre for them to have a room each?"

England frowned at the dodge of the question but answered none the less. "This isn't actually my house and you know that. America and Canada visit each other quite often when I have to leave to deal with other things." France did not miss the glare aimed at him. "They just prefer to sleep with each other rather than in separate room, I don't see the need to separate them. Now answer the question Frog."

The Frenchman sighed and flicked his hair behind him in a flirty manner, which caused England to roll his eyes.

"It seems that you are able to raise children, and who would have thought that such an ugly person would be able to sing." The Briton narrowed his eyes at the ugly comment, but couldn't be bothered to kill the Frenchman, especially since this wasn't his house. Instead he smirked.

"At least I'm not a poopey head."

"You have been teaching him to say things like that about moi. You are nothing but a delinquent Angleterre."

"I think we both know I'm more than that." The English nation purred with a slight insane glint in his eye. The look set shivers down his spine, but France didn't back down. He had grown up with the nation after all and could sense that the younger wasn't in a killing mood at the moment- maybe in five minutes or so.

"Perhaps, but you are a delinquent with a beautiful singing voice. Why don't you sing for me mon petite Lapin."

"Shove it frog."

* * *

"I told them to not leave the house and wonder through the forest at night, but would they listen? Of course not, no one ever does listen to you Arthur." The flustered blonde was running through the forest, his hand held above him, a bright glow emitting from it. Usually the Briton wouldn't bother with a light walking through the forest at night, as he knew it like the back of his hand. Today though, he was looking for several colonies that thought it would be fun to give their mentor a heart attack.

The Englishman called for the children as he ventured deeper and deeper into the forest. There were so many dangers in there for children of their size. True, he did grow up in these woods, but he had the good fae to help him and he _grew up _in the woods. He was used to the life style, but these colonies didn't.

Most of the magical creatures that cause the children harm had grown to respect the nation a while ago, so probably wouldn't do anything to harm the kids, but not all of them. There was also many traps hidden in those woods that his brothers had set for him many years ago, which he never got round to disabling. With that thought in mind, he started to yell louder and run faster.

"For god sake Jack, you had to go and follow that stupid rabbit, you stupid Aussie." The mousey haired child yelled at his brother. The Brunette that had a plaster (band aid) across the bridge of his nose, scowled.

"You didn't have to follow me you Kiwi bastard."

"England said that it is always best to stay together in a group. Safety in numbers." The tanned boy said as calmly as he could, they were already all stuck in a narrow hole, they didn't need a fight as well.

Egypt looked towards India with a look that said 'we should have just stayed put'. The older (physically) colony gave the quite boy an apologetic nod. The sun kissed girl at the furthest end away from the rest of the colonies hugged her knees close to her chest, her shoulders were starting to tremble.

Spotting how upset Gibraltar was getting, Egypt wordlessly moved away from India and sat next to the girl. She looked up from her knees, her lime green eyes meeting that of the same colour and gave him a pitiful smile. The silent colony placed a hand on the girls shoulder in attempt to soothe her. It seemed to have worked, as her trembling lessened.

"It's really dark and it's getting cold". She said in a weak voice, which was completely opposite to her usual self. India walked and sat down on the other side of the girl, and mimicked Egypt's action's. "Don't worry, there is cloud cover tonight that will stop it from getting too cold. If we all sit closely together, we can share our body heat. We will survive this." He said confidently.

The two brothers stopped their arguing once they heard India attempt to calm Gibraltar. The smaller of the brothers sat down as well and offered them a smile. Australia however, had a guilty look on his face as he started at the other four trapped in his hole with him.

"Sorry mates, this is all my fault. I'm sure that mum's looking for us anyway, like in that song that he sings to us." The brunette smiled as he joined the others and started to belt out their song. At first the others gave the Australian a puzzled look as if they thought he was mad, before they also joined in.

England halted for a brief second once he heard a child's voice singing (shouting) his lullaby. Smiling to himself, the Briton started to dash towards the direction of the voice, which only grew as he heard other voices join in with the song.

The children froze once they heard the sound of approaching footsteps, and when a glow appeared from the top of the hole. They all held their breath and huddled closer together as they waited for the upcoming threat. All of the boys clenched their fists, ready to pounce at the bad guy if they needed to. Gibraltar grinned however, as she was the first to hear it.

_"Follow me, you can follow me  
And I, I will not desert you now  
When your fire has died out  
No ones there, they have left you for dead."_

Five sets of cheers echoed up from the hole once they recognised the voice that was growing louder and louder. A noise escaped even escaped Egypt's mouth when a pair of bright Emerald eyes popped over the top of the hole. With the light shining behind the Englishman, England looked like a gift send by god to help the children.

The Englishman smiled widely as five pairs of happy eyes stared up at him. All anger which he previously had went completely out of the window once he saw the state of his charges. He was never going to go inside and answer the door again, the letter wasn't even important.

_"Follow me, you can follow me _  
_I will keep you safe _  
_Follow me, you can follow _  
_I will protect you._"

The Britain sang the next verse as he climbed down into the hole. The children joined in and crowded around the Briton, a few of them hugging his legs. Arthur picked up the nearest colony and told them to hold on tightly to his neck. Carefully, England started to climb out of the hole with New Zealand on his back. He then climbed back down into the hole and repeated this action, until all of them were out of the hole.

"Crickey Mum, you climb like a drop bear (like a Koala)." Australia exclaimed once they were all free. The Englishman chuckled as he made his way back to his house with Gibraltar on his shoulders, Egypt and New Zealand holding his hands. India and Australia were walking just ahead of the Englishman so that he could see them- he told them whenever they needed to change direction.

"Yes, well I did a lot of climbing when I was younger. I could show you how to, but with the trees that actually border my garden. No more going off into the woods by yourself, there are quite a few holes laying around."

They all nodded as they didn't want to land into another hole. They were all silent for a few seconds until the sound of Gibraltar's soft humming filled the air around them. They all recognised the tune straight away, and it didn't take long before they all started to sing the rest of the song.

"I suppose you are all hungry, I'll cook something for you all when we get in."

"No!" the colonies all yelled in unison, except Egypt who just looked terrified. Normally the Englishman would be insulted, but right now he didn't care as he and found his colonies. So the English nation sighed and wondered if the house keeper was still around.

Yes, she would be, she said that she would stay there in case the children returned themselves. The lovely lady probably had made them all something to eat anyway, she said that she would make sure that the growing child received all the right nutrients to grow, as she had seen England's cooking.

* * *

It was surprisingly easy to sneak over to France's house considering in was currently under Germany's occupation. Completely clad in black, the Briton stayed hidden the shadows as he looked for a suitable place to sneak in.

Finding an unguarded part of the wall that surrounded the Frenchman's house, England began to scale the wall. It didn't take much effort for him to get to the top. He crouched on the brickwork, as he surveyed the ground beneath him. There were several guards; he could take them out, but probably not without them alerting others of his presence.

Sharp Emeralds scanned the layout before him to see if there was any way for him to get into the house/ prison. From what he could deduce, there was hardly anyway to get into the house. That is, for someone other than himself. There was a small window open on the second floor, what if England remembered correctly from the blueprints he got hold of, was Francis's bath room.

Tip toeing cautiously along the wall, Arthur made his wall closer to the window so it was directly in front of him. The blonde looked up at the branch that overhangs into France's garden from the outside, it was halfway between the wall and the house.

Using his agility and flexibility that he had acquired from growing up the forest, the Englishman leapt off of the wall. He grabbed hold of the branch, which bent under his weight, threatening to break. Not thinking of if the branch would hold or not, England used the momentum from his leap to swing closer to the house. Once at the peak of his swing, Arthur let go and flew to the brick wall of the house.

Grabbing onto the frame of the window, England hoisted himself up and through the window. Once in, he gently leant up against the door of the bathroom, too busy to take in how the room looked like around him.

Hearing nothing coming from the hallways, Arthur cautiously stepped out of the bath room and headed to the Frenchman's room. England was proud to say that he didn't know where France's room was before he had to study the blueprints.

As expected, the Frenchman's room was guarded by two German soldiers. Digging out a coin from his pocket , the Brit threw it down the hall, making sure that it knocked something over. The guards both looked at the direction of which the sound came from, they both had a quick conversation before one of them left his post and headed to the source of the sound.

Smirking to himself, England crept up behind the lone guard and hit him on the back of the head with the butt of his gun. The Englishman then took hold of the knocked out guard and dragged him into an empty room. Using the rope ties in the room for the curtains, England undressed and tied up the man.

The guard was a slightly bigger build to England so his uniform was a bit baggy on him. It was nothing too noticeable unless you were in close proximity to the Englishman.

The Briton stood outside the Frenchman's door and waited for the other guard to return. The German came back with a frown on his face, muttering something in German.

The guard looked up to say something to his companion, when he noticed that the person smirking at him was not him. "Hello luv." England smirked as he dived at the guard, quickly silencing the man. He then dragged the German into the same room as the other guard and used the guard's own belt to restrain him. Before he left the room, he shoved a sock into each of their mouths.

Confidently, England walked into France's room, only to be on the receiving end of a lot of extremely offensive insults. Half of them England couldn't understand, but what he could make out made him smile. Apparently the Frenchman wasn't going to tell the Germans anything, and that he would sooner have his head shaved and eat English food, than doing so.

"Nice to know that I'm not completely alone in this war." England chuckled, which caused the French nation to silence immediately. The Frenchman guardedly stepped out of the shadows towards the stranger in his room. Once in the light both blondes started at each other.

France was pale and thin. His usual beautiful hair was dull and lifeless. His eyes were worn and tired, as well as everything else on the Frenchman's face. What angered the Englishman though, was the injuries on the Frenchman's body. The Axis was really starting to piss him off.

"Angleterre?" A shaky hand reached towards the Englishman. There was a look of utter disbelief on the Frenchman's face. Seeing this, Arthur's face softened, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Frog."

Thump.

The Frenchman dived at the Englishman, giving him a hug. England waited for a few second before he pushed the Frenchman off of him. The Frenchman looked a bit dejected, but his curiosity rose when he saw the Englishman rummage through a backpack he had on his back.

"You owe me big time for this frog, I had so much trouble getting this. Who would have thought that that bloody wanker would have put so much effort to guard it." Arthur muttered as he pulled out a bottle of wine. Arthur's eyebrows rose when Francis collapsed onto the floor sobbing, rubbing the bottle against his face. The younger nation didn't even question how the fragile looking nation managed to get it so quickly out of his hand, instead he just sat on the end of France's bed and waited for the sobbing to stop.

It was only after several minuets that England gave up waiting for the Frenchman and snapped. "Oh for God sake Francis! It's just wine! Now get a hold of yourself, if you didn't notice we are in the middle of a war. I need to tell you of the situation that were are in."

"It is not just wine Arthur, it's a miracle. Merci Angleterre." The Frenchman went to hug the Briton again, but stopped when he saw the Englishman's eyes widen.

"What is it mon cher?"

"It's nothing Frog, there is just something going on at my-"

England didn't get to finish his sentence as his legs gave way beneath him. France rushed forward to catch the Englishman before he fell flat onto the wooded floor. The Frenchman placed the younger nation onto his bed, even with the younger protesting.

Once England was laying on his bed, France dashed over to the switch and turned the lights on and shut the door. He then ran back to the bed and gasped at the quickly growing red stains on the German uniform. In any other situation, Francis would have joked saying that it was an improvement to the uniform, but he knew what was happening.

"Oh mon cher, I didn't think that they actually meant it when they said they were planning in bombing your country." Francis said in a few tones higher than his usual voice, he didn't really know what to do. There was nothing that he really could do, except talk to the nation.

Arthur gasp as a hand few to the material above his heart. He tugged at the material and panted heavily. He shot up right, much to the horror of the Frenchman and spat out blood. "Bastards are going for my heart." He growled, he felt like screaming, but he wasn't going to give the enemy the satisfaction, also it would probably alert the guards of his presence.

"Heard anything else from the wankers frog?" He asked in between pants. The Frenchman kept trying to push the Englishman back down, but Arthur was having none of it. Sighing, the Frenchman told the suffering Englishman everything that he had overheard.

"Now relax mon petite lapin, I have told you everything I have heard. Relax yourself." Francis practically begged his frenemy, why did the Briton have to be so stubborn? Reluctantly, England complied and laid back down on the bed, singing to himself.

Francis recognise the song, but said nothing. Instead he listened to the wavering voice as it sang the song. Sometime it was interrupted by a sharp gasp or when England had to spit up blood, despite this though, England made sure that he finished the song.

_"Ooo, I wont let them, harm, harm you  
Ooo, when, when your heart is breaking"_

It was about here, that Francis wondered how long the attack was going to last, and hoped that Arthur wouldn't had to suffer for long. He had heard however that the Germans were planning to do this attack more than once. It was then that he decided that for ever how long that he was going to be stuck in his house as a prisoner, he would try and get as much information as possible.

England had also come to an epiphany at this point. It was then, that he decided that he was not going to give up in this war. For as long as he had other to protect, he was going to keep standing. What was the point of making promises if he didn't keep them?

"We are going to win this war France."

* * *

Hong Kong was looking out his window with tired eyes. He couldn't remember how many days he had been taken over by Japan, but he knew that he felt horrible. From what he had heard, others weren't fairing that well either.

He often thought to himself how exactly did he managed to get dragged into this war, and if there was any way that he could get out of it. The more days that passed, the more that he thought that the possibility of this ending any time soon, was rather slim.

He was growing weaker with each day as well, was he going to survive this war? What was Teacher and England doing? Did they even care about him?

Sluggishly, he made his way back to his bed finding that he wanted to sleep. He had been doing a lot of that recently.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, there was a bang as the door of his room burst open. Instinctively, Hong Kong wrapped the duvet over his head and curled up into a ball, he didn't want to get beaten today.

"Leon?" A quite British accent broke the otherwise silence of the room. Shocked, Hong Kong pulled away the duvet from his head to be greeted by a pair of green eyes. The boy blinked slowly, his face expressionless. This couldn't be happening. He was forgotten about right? So that couldn't be England looking at him with concern.

"I'm sorry luv, I know you have been suffering , but I'm going to get you back I swear. I made a promise Leon, and I intend to keep it." The Briton said softly, stroking some of the dull hair out of the boy's eyes.

"Dad?" The boy croaked, cocking his head to the side. Leon lethargically rubbed his eyes, as if to check that they were actually working. The blonde broke into a smile to comfort the boy, but his eyes looked heart broken.

"Yeah, it's me lad." Arthur said gently as he pulled the boy into his lap. The boy felt so light. He held the brunette close to his chest, as if to shut him off from the rest of the world. He knew he had to see the boy, and he was glad that he took the risk to do so.

"I don't have much time luv, but I had to see you." England looked into the brown eyes, searching for the boy he had been raising. Slowly some emotion came to the brunette's eyes, recognition maybe. Tears started to roll down Hong Kong's checks, as he buried his face into England's shirt.

Soothing the weeping nation, England rubbed soothing circles on his back and hummed an all too familiar tune. Slowly Leon started to relax in the Englishman's hold.

_"You can follow me, you can follow me  
I will always keep you safe  
Follow me, you can trust in me "_

England whispered in Hong Kong's ear and began to pull away, Hong Kong went to protest when the sounds of alarms going off, finally reached his ears. Somehow he felt ok letting England go, as he knew that the Briton hadn't forgotten about him. He had also made a promise.

Feeling reassured that England was going to return as he trusted him, Hong Kong felt as though he could survive this war. He felt himself smile as he watched the blonde man jump out of the window and disappear into the horizon.

* * *

It was the end of the world.

It was a fact, and all the nations of the earth knew it.

They all watched in horror as the blob in the sky slowly became bigger and bigger. Soon the bomb would hit the earth and destroy every living thing around the world. Not even the nations would be able to survive that, they represented the people and the land after all. Without the people of which they represent and a barren land, how could they exist?

The nations of the world all felt stupid for ever teasing America for his belief in aliens especially England. They had all apologized to the American, but he said that it didn't matter now any way. They couldn't do anything, even if they all believed before anyway.

Everyone seemed at peace, as they all huddled together waiting for their time to end. Was it going to be quick? Was it going to hurt? None of them knew, so they waited and just accepted their fate.

All except England.

He looked at all of those he swear to protect in frustration, they weren't just his past colonies. His brothers, Portugal, Japan, his drinking buddies, Denmark and Prussia and even France are those he wanted to protect. There were others, heck, he wanted to help all of them. They were all united against the same enemy at the moment any way, the ones that had given them the death sentence.

He felt useless.

But maybe he didn't have to.

He had an idea that he might as well try, they were all doomed any way.

With that thought in mind, the English nation stood up and marched out of the bunker. All of the nation's eyes followed the Briton's retreating figure with confusion, some in with anger. Many rushed to the reinforced windows to see what the Englishman was doing. The confusion only grew as the Englishman stood directly where the bomb was going to land with his arms open wide.

"Is he too good to die with the rest of us?" someone asked from the back of the bunker. A few of the nation's nodded in agreement, thinking that there might be some truth to the statement. The Englishman did like his isolation after all.

Scotland watched his brother carefully, focusing mainly on the blondes lips. It looked like he was chanting, and was he glowing. Acidic green eyes widened in realization. "ALBION!" The Scotsman yelled, before he darted out of the bunker on to the desert ground outside.

Almost all of the nation ran after the Scottish nation, curious as to what was going on. Once outside they saw just how close the bomb actually was. Just as the door slammed shut behind the last nation, the bomb made contact.

Flames flared out and there was a deafening boom. All the nations closed their eyes, waiting for death to come. But it never did.

The hungry flames never got close enough even warm the countries. Many eyes snapped open, confused and curious as to what happened. What they saw was truly shocking.

The whole explosion was closing in on itself, shrinking. It was being absorbed by a small figure that stood alone. England had used magic to absorb the blast.

Horrified, the nations stared at what looked like England, except it didn't. His figure looked as though it was vibrating , there were electrical sparks of discharge that circled the nation. His skin was red hot and steaming. His eyes, although still green, were glowing brightly; no doubt due to the radioactive material used to create the bomb.

"Don't Albion! We've accepted it!" Scotland pleaded with his brother, which just confused the other nations even more. Don't do what, hadn't England just saved them.

The Englishman smiled, although he looked different, his smile was still the same.

_"I will always protect you, my love"_

There was a small flash and the Englishman was gone.

"NO!"

BOOM!

All heads looked up to the sky where the sound had come from, to see a huge fireball. An explosion that would have destroyed the planet.

"ARTHUR!"

* * *

**And end.**

**Might do a little something to follow this.**

**any way what do you think?**

**again sorry for the grammar mistakes and any historical ones there might be. This was a sort of a spur of the moment thing so there isn't much research about it.**

**Yeah... Thanks for reading**


End file.
